New Beginnings
by Les1
Summary: Methos does something special for Alexa as well as for himself.


Disclaimer: The characters of Highlander don't belong to me and I make no money off of this at all, what so ever.  
  
Authors Note: This was written quite a while ago as part of a fic challenge over on the Highlander Holyground Forum. The challenge was to write a story that featured two Immortals and a garden.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Methos and Duncan sat on a bench in Seacouver Park. In front of them was a small garden, filled with flowers of many colors and varieties. It was a beautiful sight and it was made even better by the fact that Methos had made it happen. "With, a little help from his friends," Duncan thought with a smile.  
  
It had been over a year since Alexa had passed away, but Methos had wanted to do something for her on her birthday. She had loved flowers and he had often bought them for her, sometimes even surprising her by having them waiting for her when they returned to their hotel room at the end of the day. So after getting permission from the proper city officials, Methos had decided to plant the flowers in the local park. Most of the previous day had been spent creating the garden. Joe had helped him pick out the types of flowers that they thought Alexa would like and Duncan and Richie had helped him plant them. Methos had even placed a small marker among the flowers, to commemorate the life that had been cut way too short, even by mortal standards.  
  
As they had worked, Duncan teased Methos, saying that he never figured him for a gardener. Normally, Methos would have agreed, but he knew that this was something he needed to do for Alexa, as well as himself. Although it was still sometimes hard, Methos found that it was slowly getting easier to move past the pain that had been with him since Alexa had died.  
  
As they sat, Duncan noticed that Methos was staring, but not really seeing anything, as though lost in his own thoughts. "Are you all right Methos?"  
  
Methos looked at him then. "Yeah, I am, for the first time in a long time. It was so hard when she died. I have loved many others in 5000 years, but Alexa was something special. I can't even name what it was. I just knew from the first moment I saw her that I wanted to be with her for the rest of her life, however long it was. I think of her everyday and will always remember her, but I need to get on with my life. She would want me to."  
  
Duncan said nothing, only nodded. Although he was much younger than Methos, he knew what it was like to lose mortal love and friendship and that it sometimes hurt so much that you think that your heart will never mend. He also knew that eventually the pain would lessen day by day until you can go on with your life.  
  
Suddenly a little girl, who couldn't have been more than three or four, ran past them. She had made it to the edge of the flowerbed when she stumbled and fell. Methos and Duncan both stood to help, but Methos reached her first. He picked her up. Then he bent down and picked one of the flowers, tucking it behind her ear. The girl smiled at him and giggled, instead of crying the tears that had threatened to fall a moment before.  
  
A woman raced up to them then, clearly worried. "Jenny, there you are. I thought I told you not to run away like that." She smiled at the two men and thanked them. Then she took the child into her arms and headed back to the bunch of mothers and children who were gathered on the nearby playground.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Methos turned to Duncan. "What do you say we go have a drink at Joe's? That new band is playing tonight, the one Joe has been raving about all week."  
  
With a smile, Duncan agreed. "Sounds good."  
  
As they left the park, Methos took in everything around him. The sun was shining. There were people everywhere. There were parents with their children, a group of teenagers playing a game of baseball, and even an older couple strolling hand in hand. It was a beautiful day, the future looked bright, and for the first time in a long time, Methos was looking forward to it. 


End file.
